dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kikōha
|romaji = Kikōha |english =Breath Cultivation Wave |games = Energy Blast''Legacy of Goku Trilogy'' Energy Shot''Dragon Ball: XenoVerse'' Dragon Ball XenoVerseDragon Ball Z: Sparking ! series |manga debut = Volume #2, Chapter #14 |anime debut = DB008 |movie debut = Movie 1 |ova debut = OVA 1 |game debut = Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiya-jin Zetsumetsu Keikaku |other = Fireball''VIZ'' English translation, chapter 226, pp. 8 |type = Ki Manipulation Technique |subtype = Basic Type |class = Offensive |related = |range = All ranges |derived = * Continuous Kikōha * Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips * Double Kikōha * Energy Emission * Kikōha from the Mouth * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Photosphere Model Kikōha * Scattering Kikōha * Tracking Kikōha *Tracking Scattering Kikōha |related = * Lightning Sword Slash |users = * Many individuals }} The , also referred to as an and/or Dragon Ball Z: God and God, is a basic Ki Manipulation Technique that is the most influential forms of combat in the entirety of the Dragon Ball series. The Kikōha is the most commonly used skill utilized by various races throughout the universes. Usage The use of this technique is accomplished by amassing the Life from within the body and expelling it, to fire it onto a target. This is done by condensation of the Life within the body releasing all the energy at once as an energy wave. The size and power of the technique is based on various variable factors that includes the output of Life and the user of the technique. The amount of Life optimizes the destructive power of the technique. Some individuals can release the Kikōha from mainly the palm of the hand, but in other cases other warriors can release them from various body parts such as the fingertips, mouth, eyes. Gokū and Basil a warrior from the 9th Universe at one point were able to release various these techniques through the use of their feet. Others can also make it change into a disk or its shape, or have the potential of operating its direction. Earthlings although are able to use, a scarce amount of people have any knowledge or able to amass how to use them, as there has only been a small group of Earthlings who've learned to use the Kikōha. Often these techniques are dismissed by Earthlings as "tricks".Dragon Ball Daizenshū 4: World Guide, page 111 Types There are two types of Kikōha based on the shape, distribution of the Energy Waves such as: * which are techniques akin to the Kamehameha, Garlic Cannon and the Kikōha from the Mouth that are formed as gargantuan beams with a sphere at the end of the technique. * which are techniques akin to the Crusher Ball, Turning Life Bullet and the Spirit Ball. The use of the Photosphere type are only used for combustive properties and rarely able to penetrate a target. Trivia *The Kikōha possesses the most variations out of any technique in the series, as nearly every Life-based technique stems from the Kikōha in some manner. *The concepts of the Kikōha is based on a chinese pseudoscience that pertains to concepts of acupuncture and moxibustion treatment that has a main focus on improving blood-breathing. Where one can control energy that comes from one's own |ki}} and life force. See Also * Energy Emission References Category:Offensive Techniques